


Make Me Your Home Too

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Healing, Love Confessions, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: “Hey.” Annalise replied. “I’m not interrupting something am I?”“You never have to worry about that with me, you know that.” Tegan said, still trying to calm the flutter in her chest. “What’s up?”“I was going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight for pizza and a movie. There’s something I need to talk to you about.”Although Tegan was excited at a movie night with Annalise, she didn’t like the tone that she used when she said that she wanted to talk to Tegan about something… that definitely didn’t sound like she was excited to have a fun date night with a friend. On the contrary. It actually sounded like she was dreading their encounter, and not only did that break Tegan’s heart a little bit, but it worried her tremendously about what Annalise could possibly be wanting to talk about.Nevertheless, she would always jump at the chance to spend time with Annalise. “Of course. I’d love to come over. Would you like me to bring anything?” She asked as she nervously chewed her bottom lip.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	Make Me Your Home Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tegalise fic so please be gentle!

She was there for her at the funerals. Both of them breaking her heart in ways she’d expected but underestimated.

Bonnie’s, of course, was the hardest to go through. Loyal, kind, selfless Bonnie who always put the welfare of others before her. Watching Annalise breakdown so heavily was something agonizing to go through, and Tegan thought she might die from heartache.

That was a year ago, however, and now she feels as though she’d taken Bonnie’s place in Annalise’s life. She’s her new sidekick who was desperately in love with her… And she wasn’t sure that wouldn’t kill her either. She knew that Bonnie meant everything to Annalise, and that she was a poor substitute for her in Annalise’s life because their history far surpassed Tegan’s understanding, she just hoped that she could bring her even a semblance of peace.

Tegan had expected Annalise to come back to Caplan and Gold after everything was over, but Annalise had practically scoffed at the idea.

“ _Practicing law got me into the mess that took away almost everything I love. I’m not about to go back to it now.”_ She had said, completely decimating Tegan’s hope of things relatively going back to normal.

Tegan had accepted Annalise’s decision though. She would always accept Annalise’s decisions, no matter how she felt about them, or what they meant for her. She just wished that there was some way she could go back to the way things were before those spoiled ass kids ruined everything for them.

Law was Annalise’s passion, but those kids had ruined it for her. Ruined what Tegan had to admit was the most beneficial professional (and personal) relationship she’d ever had. Ruined Annalise’s life… Ruined everything.

She hated those children for what they put Annalise through. She hated that Annalise let them off so easily. She should have gone after each and every one of them after all she’d done for them, and how they repaid her for her generosity.

Her reputation, though repaired, had gone through the mud, and now she didn’t do anything but take care of her mother, and go to the Salsa clubs with Tegan occasionally.

Tegan sighed as she stared out of her office. She really wanted to do everything she could to help Annalise feel loved, supported, and appreciated. She wanted to hold her, and kiss her, and express how much she valued her. But she wasn’t even sure Annalise would believe her, because only her mother, Bonnie, and Eve ever truly treated her right, and Tegan worried that now that two of those three were gone, Annalise would never trust Tegan with her heart.

She didn’t blame her either. If she had to deal with half the shit that Annalise had gone through during her lifetime, Tegan would probably not even be standing there. That’s what she loved so dearly about Annalise Harkness. She was a strong, positive force in the world that did so many good things for so many undeserving people. She loved her smile, and the way that just a small touch from her would set Tegan’s heart on fire.

What was worse was that everyone and their mother knew about how whipped Tegan was for Annalise… Everyone but Annalise herself, apparently.

She sighed as she thought about her predicament, about how wholly screwed she was if she didn’t get a grip on herself. Then, her phone went off, startling her out of her self pity party. She jumped at the noise, and checked to see who was calling her, trying to tame the flutter of her heart when she saw Annalise’s contact picture lighting up her screen.

She took a deep breath to calm her voice before she answered the call. “Annalise!” She answered, mentally kicking herself for sounding far too excited about a _friend_ calling her.

“Hey.” Annalise replied. “I’m not interrupting something am I?”

“You never have to worry about that with me, you know that.” Tegan said, still trying to calm the flutter in her chest. “What’s up?”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come over tonight for pizza and a movie. There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Although Tegan was excited at a movie night with Annalise, she didn’t like the tone that she used when she said that she wanted to talk to Tegan about something… that definitely didn’t sound like she was excited to have a fun date night with a friend. On the contrary. It actually sounded like she was dreading their encounter, and not only did that break Tegan’s heart a little bit, but it worried her tremendously about what Annalise could possibly be wanting to talk about.

Nevertheless, she would always jump at the chance to spend time with Annalise. “Of course. I’d love to come over. Would you like me to bring anything?” She asked as she nervously chewed her bottom lip.

“Just yourself… and an appetite.” Annalise replied.

Tegan’s stomach fluttered. _I always have an appetite around you… just not for pizza._ She thought. “Of course! I’ll be there right after I leave here.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon.” Annalise said, sounding pleased that Tegan was coming… Which filled Tegan with so much happiness it almost took her breath away. It was almost nonsensical how much Annalise’s happiness affected her.

Tegan swallowed thickly at the lump in her throat and nodded into the phone. “Absolutely. See you soon.” She replied before she hung up.

She sat back in her chair and let out a deep breath. Annalise Harkness was going to be the death of her.

**XXX**

Tegan arrived at Annalise’s door a little over an hour after she got off the phone with Annalise. She didn’t care if she left far earlier than she was supposed to. She was the controlling partner, and she was going to leave whenever she damn well wanted to… She couldn’t stay away from Annalise after that call anyway. She never could, really.

She knocked once, twice, and then the door swung open to show Annalise waiting (seemingly impatiently). “What took you so long?” Annalise asked.

Tegan chuckled and rolled her eyes as she hugged Annalise. “I missed you too.” She said before she offered Annalise sparkling grape juice. She was proud of Annalise for staying sober, so she would support her at every turn.

Annalise offered her a tender smile. “I’m glad you could make it.” She admitted. “I’ll go order the pizzas.” She said as she took the sparkling glass and tried to turn around to go put it in the fridge, but Tegan stopped her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Annalise, I didn’t come all the way over here just for some damn pizza. You told me that you wanted to talk to me about something. You sounded like you didn’t actually want this night to happen… Like whatever you were about to tell me was going to kill you. Just tell me, I have had a gnawing pit in my stomach ever since you called.”

Annalise looked down to the ground. “Can’t we just enjoy this night together before we get into this?”

Tegan frowned. “Annalise Harkness, I am your _biggest_ supporter. I am your ride or die. I am your closest friend. I will always be here. Whatever you need to tell me, I’m going to stick by your side, don’t you know that by now?”

Annalise turned around and offered Tegan a sad, longing smile. “Not this time.”

Tegan’s heart cracked. What could Annalise possible think would make Tegan leave her side? Even if Annalise _did_ kill someone (which she didn’t) Tegan would be at her side, fighting for her freedom. “ _Always_ , Annalise.”

“Tegan, I’m moving away. To Massachusetts. Harvard has been harassing me all year to get me to teach and even though I’ve been against getting back into law, I’ve decided to take a Professor position there.”

Tegan froze as her heart shattered all over again. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After everything they’d gone through, Annalise was really ready to just up and leave Tegan in the past like it was nothing? “W-what?”

Annalise clenched her jaw and swallowed as she met Tegan’s eyes with a sad expression. “I’m leaving, Tegan. I’m moving to Massachusetts.”

Tegan collapsed into a stool at the counter. Annalise was leaving. Like, _genuinely_ leaving. She felt like she was going to be sick. She had never expected this. What had she done wrong? Why did Annalise want to leave her? Why did Annalise want to leave Pennsylvania? Her home? “Please don’t leave me, Annalise.”

Annalise stayed put, a disconsolate expression on her face. “Tegan, I have to. There’s nothing for me here anymore.”

Tegan let out a mewl of heartache at that. “Nothing?” What about her? What about their friendship? What about Caplan and Gold? Or Nate? Or, god forbid, running for Governor?

Annalise could clearly see that her words stabbed Tegan in the heart, and she frowned. “I am so grateful for our friendship, Tegan. But everywhere I go, I’m faced with horrible memories that just break my heart all over again. My apartment, where I had so many conversations with Bonnie, and Frank. The post office, allies, the courthouse, everywhere I go I see them or Sam, and my heart breaks. I need a fresh start. I need to take back my life. I can’t heal here. Not fully.”

Tegan sat in silence, processing everything that Annalise had just told her. She felt selfish for wanting her to stay. Of course, she should leave. There really _wasn’t_ anything tying Annalise to Philadelphia… But then again, there wasn’t anything tying Tegan there either. Her heart was Annalise’s, wherever Annalise went was Tegan’s home now. She just had to finally say it out loud. She had to bare her soul to Annalise, because apparently, waiting for the right time was no longer an option. Tegan was about to lose her.

“What if I came with you?” She asked in a nervous voice… She had never been so sacred of losing someone in her life. She was desperate.

Annalise looked shocked at the mere prospect of that. “Why would you do that? Tegan, you’re thriving here.”

Tegan shrugged. “So? Caplan and Gold isn’t the only Elite Law Firm in the world, Annalise. Hell, I could start my own law firm. Or we could start a law firm together and we could be partners. I don’t care, though. I really don’t. I just want you, Annalise Harkness. “

Annalise took a step back. “Tegan…” She said warningly.

Tegan shook her head. She didn’t care anymore, her feelings for Annalise weren’t just feelings. They hadn’t been for over two years. It was an overwhelming, all-consuming love and devotion that scared the hell out of her and she would do anything and everything in her power to keep Annalise in her life. She took two steps closer to Annalise. “I can’t hide it anymore Annalise. Everything I said that day after the trial is true. I’m in love with you, I always have been, and everyone in the world knows it.”

Annalise shook her head. “Tegan, you are incredible.” She started, and Tegan knew exactly where she was about to go, and she wasn’t having it.

“No. Annalise I will _not_ have you saying that ‘I deserve better’, or that you ‘aren’t what I need or deserve’. Because there is no better than you. You are the _best_ there is. And I _do_ need you… and I want you too. So, _so_ much. You give me purpose, you give me hope, you light up my life in a way no one else could ever dream of. There is no one in the world that could ever make me feel the way that you do. You are a _good_ person Annalise, now I know that you don’t believe that, but the people that actually know you? They do. Those ungrateful brats that got you into all of that trouble? They didn’t know you, they _used_ you, because they knew that you would help them. They knew you wouldn’t let them down… because you have a selfless heart. You may not see that, but I do… And if you give me your heart, I promise on my life that I will treat it like the treasure it is. I love you, Annalise, and I want to be the first person to love you the way you deserve to be loved. Unconditionally, and without fail.”

Annalise looked at her with conflicted eyes. “Everything I touch turns to dust, Tegan. Everyone I love ends up hating me. I mess up every time.”

Tegan’s heart ached. She hated how little Annalise thought of herself. “I hate every damn person that made you feel that way, Annalise. But I promise you that isn’t true. And I could never hate you. No matter what, I’m here, and I love you. If you don’t feel the same way, I will find a way to cope, but if you do, please do not keep yourself from me, because _you_ are the one flowing through my damn veins, Annalise. And you always will be.”

Annalise stayed silent, like she was fighting herself, and Tegan saw that as an opportunity to close the distance between them. Her heart was hammering in her chest. “Tell me not to kiss you and I won’t.” She whispered as she played with the collar of Annalise’s shirt.

Annalise met her gaze then dropped her eyes to Tegan’s lips. “Oh, fuck it.” She groaned before crashing her lips into Tegan’s in a desperate kiss.

Tegan’s eyes widened in shocked excitement for a moment before she closed them and wrapped her arms around Annalise. She returned the kiss fervently, because that one kiss brought her home.

She was finally complete. And as she stood there kissing the woman of her dreams, she knew that no matter where they lived, they’d be living there together… and she’d be happy.

Happy and home.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions? Would you like me to write more of these two in the future?


End file.
